This meeting is sponsored by the International Union of Immunological Societies (IUIS), the Federation of Immunological Societies of Asia and Oceania, and the Indian Immunology Society. The American Association of Immunologists (AAI) is a founding member of the IUIS (1969) which now includes 40 immunology societies worldwide. The AAI remains an active member and hosted the 9th International Congress in 1995 in San Francisco, CA. Participation by the AAI is in keeping with its professional philosophy, that is, to advance knowledge of immunology and related disciplines, to foster interchange of ideas and information among investigators in the various disciplines, and to promote an understanding of the field of immunology. The main objectives of the Congress are to provide a venue where the latest research results and significant findings in all aspects of immunology can be presented and discussed, and to provide a worldwide update of the progress being achieved by the international community of immunologists. Strong participation by U.S. immunologists in this meeting is important to worldwide dissemination of knowledge in the immunological sciences as well as to further AAI's commitment to its IUIS membership.